Dog Tags
by SparrowBones
Summary: Desert Storm Barbie is out on a date with the Satan in a foray of her sexuality. It's going great - until Teddy and Addison step out out the safety of Joe's Bar... AU, set post-season 8 - Addie's back, Henry's gone, and Teddy's lost. Begging for reviews here, this is my first story.
1. Maybe

_Maybe, in the future..._

* * *

Teddy stood in front of her wardrobe in her bra and panties, yanking clothes off their hangers at random and thrusting them in the general direction of the bed that was too big for just one person. She hadn't properly chosen something to wear since the months after she married Henry, when she was internet dating!

_Wear something pretty, _Addison had texted. Well, Teddy was definitely going to try. She pulled a simple low-necked t-shirt over her head and draped an olive-green shawl around her shoulders, finishing her outfit with that pair of skinny jeans she never got a chance to wear. Her steady surgeon's hand allowed for the most delicate and painstaking application of subtle eye shadow, mascara and lip gloss – that was as good as it was going to get, though, because Teddy wasn't one for the garish blush or lipstick.

The knockoff knee-high boots she finally decided on clattered against the stairs leading down from her apartment; the staccato rhythm quickened as she let the excitement flow through her freely. Just where would the night take her? Teddy was about to find out.

* * *

Addie clutched her phone in her hand, going over Teddy's text in her head. She'd stared at the blonde throughout the surgery they'd done earlier in the day, and her interest was still burning strong; she couldn't get that exquisite face out of her mind. Overhearing the nurses talking about how Altman had kissed a girl a few nights ago sent excitement shooting through Addie's heart – this girl, she was available? It was hard to believe.

Addison hurried towards the locker room where her clothes were after signing her last chart. She took off her scrubs and changed into a white pencil skirt and a flowery blouse, then took a real pearl necklace out of her purse and put it against her neck. Too sophisticated? In the end, Addie just had to put it on. Smiling lightly to herself, she grabbed her Prada handbag and headed out.

_Where was she? _Nearly half an hour had passed since Addison had texted, and Teddy still wasn't here. _Had she bailed?_

* * *

Teddy kept stealing glances at the leather-banded watch slipping about her wrist. She knew she was late, and the shoes she wore didn't make for a speedy pace – she hoped Addison wouldn't mind too badly.

As she rounded the corner to where the hospital entrance was, Teddy spotted the redhead just as Addison spotted her. Addison's unmistakable mane of fiery curls basked in the illumination of a streetlamp, bearing stark resemblance to an open flame. Drawing nearer to her, Teddy could see a string of pearls glinting around her neck and couldn't help but feel self-conscious in her cheap clothes and accessories.

"Hey, you." Teddy opened her mouth before Addie could. "I'm so sorry I'm late!"

"Oh, don't worry about it." Addison didn't mind, because Teddy was here and that was the only thing that mattered. "I haven't been to Joe's in a long time – unless you want to go somewhere else?"

Giving the blond a once-over, she was amazed by how effortlessly beautiful Teddy was. The green shawl she wore matched her eyes exactly…

* * *

"Joe's sounds awesome." After a second's deliberation, Teddy bashfully added: "You look… you look really nice."

The damp, drizzly walk to Joe's bar was uneventful, all stolen glances and very few words. Teddy's hand remained in the pocket of her jeans, desperately drawn to the wedding band strung onto a conservative piece of black twine hidden under her shawl – the one meant for the waitress Henry was going to propose to before Teddy came into his life. She despised herself for wanting to unclasp it in the presence of the redhead beside her, matching her pace.

This was déjà vu; Teddy had done this just a few nights before – going to Joe's with another girl – but this time she had time to think. No, Teddy wasn't gay, because she really did love Henry with the entirety of her being, and she knew she'd never go out with another man ever again. Yet, there was just something so different, so intimate about being more than friends with another lady…

* * *

Up next: Addie and Teddy walk down a darkened alley... vulnerable, helpless, incapacitated. What horror will befall them?


	2. We've Got Company

_Listen closely, I think I heard a sound_

_Something's creeping around the corner..._

* * *

If Addie was drunk, Teddy was positively wasted. She clutched Addie's manicured hand like a lifeline; tripping along in her boots, the shawl trailed sopping wet on the sidewalk. Soon, the fire of Addie's curls had been quenched and Teddy's spun-silk tresses were saturated with the rain. A smile of pure, unadulterated joy spread across Teddy's face, invisible in the dark – for once, she let herself be happy.

It wasn't only the fact that Teddy was walking hand-in-hand with a gorgeous girl that made her so happy, though. As Teddy looked over at her, she knew that Addie would never replace Henry; instead, her heart seemed to expand in order to encompass this newfound passion. This knowledge was the beacon in which she basked in, leading her safely through the night… but the metaphorical light counted for nothing as she felt a violent, bruising pressure against her windpipe. In the next second, Teddy couldn't even draw breath. Teddy couldn't even move.

* * *

Addie felt Teddy's hand rip out of hers and she turned. Teddy looked terrified, and Addie was completely confused until she saw a hand tugging at the pearl necklace around Teddy's neck. Screaming, Addie ran over to Teddy and tried to pull the hand away, but she seemed to hurt Teddy more than she helped. "Get off her!" Addie screamed.

"Give me them pearls, lady!" It was a male voice, and he still wouldn't let go.

* * *

Teddy squirmed within her attacker's iron grip. Her back was pressed against something warm, solid and completely abhorrent to her, and she struggled to keep an oxygen-deprived daze at bay. Giving one final kick at the man's instep, Teddy was surprised when pressure on her neck gave way. Staggering forwards and keeling over onto her hands and knees, her lungs desperately grasped whatever oxygen they could find purchase upon.

The clatter of the pearl necklace upon the concrete pavement was the only sound that registered through the roar of blood in Teddy's ears.

* * *

Addie was so relieved when the man finally let Teddy go. Running over to her side and desperately pulling Teddy up, Addison noticed a hand reaching for the pearls right in front of them. She didn't even care, as long as Teddy was okay.

* * *

But Teddy saw the hand too… and her dog tags and ring lying among the pearls. She broke free from Addie's arms, slender fingers shackling the thick wrist with fingertips not even touching. With her other hand, she formed a fist and sent it flying into the man's face. As blood spattered her front and settled hot and heavy on her eyelashes, Teddy felt a momentary surge of satisfaction – but that was before she heard the words "stupid bitch!" and felt herself flying backwards into the solid, unyielding sidewalk.

* * *

Addie watched as the man kicked Teddy hard in the face. The force of it sent Teddy's head smashing into the sidewalk, and Addie screamed when she saw. "Oh my god, Teddy, oh my god, please! TEDDY!" Teddy didn't respond, and Addie panicked. Blood saturated Teddy's curls, darker than the night. Because they were only across the street from the hospital, Addie started to run. She hated leaving Teddy lying there, but in that moment there was nothing else she could do.


	3. Pretty Face

**Thank you to my three reviewees! It means a lot to me to hear your feedback, being a newbie here and all.**

_I throw my hands to you and run away_

_It's so cold, so dangerous that I can't stay..._

* * *

"Help!" Addison's voice came hoarse and slightly crazed when she screamed. The ER lights blinded her, fluorescently glaring… "Please, anybody, you've got to come. You-" Turning, she smacked straight into Owen.

"Whoa, there." His voice held an undertone of concern as he detected the wild far in Addie's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's Teddy." Addie voice cracked.

And that was all Owen had to hear.

Addie's sprint through the rain seemed timeless, the moment suspended never-endingly, tauntingly. She had to reach Teddy. She _had _to. The dark alley loomed as she ran with Owen at her side, rain spattering the pavement and forming rivulets down her face to mingle with the tears she was barely aware of.

"She's there… she's right there." Addie pointed, knowing Owen could easily outrun her to what mattered most. She doubled over even though her mind yelled incessantly for her to keep going… she couldn't, with her heart grinding through her chest with the speed of its rhythm.

"Wake up. Altman, wake up!" Owen snarled, after shaking Teddy's limp frame prove to be ineffective. Swearing, he scooped her up in his bulky arms and held her close. In a second, he was off, leaving Addie with only the words: "What the hell happened?"

Teddy's face chafed the crisp fabric of scrubs that smelled of… that smell was so familiar, but she couldn't put a name to it. Prying open her eyelids was like struggling with the weight of twenty bags of flour, and she just couldn't manage it – not that she'd want to awaken, because the agony pulsing through her head was unbearable. The sound of clockwork thumping permeated her ears – her heartbeat? Teddy didn't know. Her head lolled as she slipped out of consciousness once again.

Owen looked down at the face of the woman in his arms; a friend, a could-be lover, a confidant. He couldn't lose her. Watching her eyelids flutter and the blood trickle down her face, watching the pavement streak by under him, Owen could think of nothing else.

Addie followed behind, managing to catch up since Owen was burdened by Teddy's weight. As the ER doors slid open excruciatingly slowly, Addie started to say: "Thirty-eight ye-"

"Thirty-right year old female, lacerations to the head and hands, unresponsive in the field, possible concussion. Page plastics and neuro, stat!" Owen yelled while onlookers stared in shock. "Come on!"

"Tell them it's Teddy Altman." Addie said weakly.

Lowering Teddy into a bed with more gentleness than what seemed possible, Owen continued to order his ER staff around. Debridement kit, suture kit – everything was at hand because no one wanted to contest the mania in his eyes. Derek and Mark had since entered the ER, but Owen was either oblivious of that fact or simply ignoring them.

And Addie? Addie stood to the side by the head of the bed with her back against the wall. She couldn't take her eyes off Teddy's maimed face.

"What happened?" Derek's mouth gaped. Not hearing a reply, his tone sharpened: "Addie!"

Addison voice trembled, "We… she got mugged… we were walking from Joe's, and this guy…"

"Are you okay?" Derek's voice became smoothly professional. "Addie, you should go get yourself checked out… nurse, will you take her? Mark, help Hunt over here."

Lapsing out of a stunned silence, Mark's head snapped up and he moved to examine Teddy's hands, while Derek scheduled for a head CT.

"Excuse me." Mark shuffled around Owen with a debridement kit. Owen's feet stayed planted, hands still grasping at pressure dressings and bloody gauze. He didn't speak.

"Well, okay, then." Mark gave Owen a strange look before navigating the tray all the way around the bed – and just then, Teddy cried out in pain, a cry that slowly subsided to a whimper but still rang with a fearful note. Her iridescent emerald eyes glistened with tears, wide and childlike. "Addie?"

"She's just gone to get checked, she's okay. And you will be too." Mark gave his dazzling smile. "Push ten of morphine, will you?" He added in an undertone to the nurse. The local anaesthetic seeped into Teddy's veins as Mark injected it where he was going to suture. Quivering lips tried to form words, but Teddy was soon lulled into a drug-induced slumber…

For that moment, Teddy was going to be okay.


	4. Citadel

**I have no clue what I'm talking about with the medical stuff. I did a negligible amount of research, and it seems that Grey's hasn't taught me enough. If there's anybody out there who actually knows their shit, please excuse my ignorance!**

_What if I fall?  
What if I don't?  
What if I never make it home?  
What if I bleed?  
What if I break,  
and I find that I can't take  
the city below the citadel, holding my own hand?_

* * *

"Addie…" Teddy smiled as a halo of brilliant red hair swam into her vision.

"Hey, you." The crease in Addison's brow seemed permanently etched there as she looked down into Teddy's beaten face.

"Helloooo."

"How're you feeling?"

"Like crap. What happened?"

"We got mugged, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. By the way, you look beautiful." Teddy blurted suddenly.

Addie smiled in spite of everything. "They doped you up good, huh?"

"Mmmmhmmm."

"Well, at least you're not hurting anymore."

"Seriously, Addison Montgomery. You're beautiful." Teddy's voice slurred and the corners of her lips tilted in a giddy grin. "It's not the drugs talking… really."

"Well, tell me when you come back down to Earth." Addie ran a finger down the length of Teddy's face, barely touching her. She didn't want to hurt her more.

_You're beautiful, too. Even after all that. _Addie wished she had the guts to say it – but she, unlike Teddy, didn't have any pharmaceuticals to blame at a later date.

"Do you need help getting into your gown?" Addie asked tentatively.

"I – yeah, that'd be great."

Addie drew the blinds around the ER cot, extracting a white gown from the hamper. She turned away when she heard Teddy's shirt hit the floor – after all, it was only a little while ago that they'd met.

"Here." Addie held out the gown, tying it off with nimble fingers.

"Thanks." Teddy said softly.

After a few minutes of just waiting and a few more comforting words exchanged, Teddy's already wan face abruptly paled further.

"I don't feel… I don't feel so good."

"What's wrong? What hurts?"

Teddy didn't answer. Instead, she heaved and threw up all over the sheets and the floor.

"Whoa, there. It's alright, it's alright." Addie rose and immediately propped Teddy up against her, scared that she'd choke. "Derek! Get your ass over here!"

Teddy waved Addie's words away giddily. "Addie, really, I'm fine. I… I had too much to drink, that's all." She glanced guiltily at the mess, slightly embarrassed.

"Don't give me that crap. I'm no neurosurgeon, but you sure did take a hard blow to the back of your head. Oh -" Addie quickly snatched a tub from under the bed and shoved it under Teddy's chin as she doubled over once again.

"Sorry… sorry…" Teddy mumbled.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Addie bit her lip in worry, reaching over to wipe a fleck of vomit from Teddy's hair.

Derek was careful not to step in the puke as he navigated his way over to Teddy's bedside and slid the blinds aside. "How are you doing, Teddy?"

"I'm okay. Really."

"Hmm, well, I'll be the one deciding that. May I ask how you hit the back of your head if you got kicked in the face?"

"She fell back and her head hit the pavement after that guy kicked her," Addie supplied, venom coating her words.

"That would explain it. Okay, we'll put a rush on that CT since she's showing signs of concussion… I'll take you up there when it's your turn."

Teddy nodded, keeping the tub in her lap.

Addie, meanwhile, was staring at a spot on the bed. Was that…

"Teddy!" Addie said suddenly. She yanked away the thin blanket to reveal a dark stain seeping across the mattress. "Oh my god!"

Teddy, too, was horrified as she saw the size of the bloodstain beneath her – where was it coming from?

The seat of her gown was entirely saturated with blood.

Immediately checking the blood transfusion bags, Addie drew the blinds once again. This was her area of expertise.

"Teddy, I need to do something really quick. I need to check if the bleeding has stopped. Would that be okay?" Addie – Dr. Montgomery – said softly.

Teddy nodded mutely, eyes wide.

After a few seconds, Addie breathed a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Teddy demanded in a shaky voice.

"Nothing. The bleeding's stopped, but I can't figure out why it started. It can't be menstrual blood; there's never that much… the obvious reason why this could happen would be -" Addie shot Teddy a quick glance.

"What?"

"…would be if you were pregnant, and you were having a threatened miscarriage."

"Miscarriage…" Teddy whispered. And Addie could see immediately she'd got it right.

"No, Teddy, not yet. It's a possibility, but since we've caught it we can take precautionary measures."

"I…I…"

"Teddy, it's okay!" Addie exclaimed, for the tears had started rolling down Teddy's cheeks. Teddy tried to quell her sobs, but this scare had brought so much back. All the memories, good and the bad.

And she relived it with her head in Addie's arms.

* * *

**I hope this chapter didn't go too fast, I know it's just one thing after the next. I was just really excited writing this! Give me some feedback, please. I'd appreciate it so much.**


	5. Wreck Of The Day

_Driving away from the wreck of the day, and the light's always red in the rearview._

_Desperately close to a coffin of hope, I'd cheat destiny just to be near you._

* * *

_The day the world ended._

"Say it! You have to say it; it's the first thing you're taught! Cristina, I need you to say it."

"Henry is dead."

The inaudible, strangled gasp slipped from between Teddy's lips as everything else was silenced around her. She listened but could not hear; saw, but could not perceive; felt, but was numb to all but the pain shredding her heart to ribbons, fluttering down, down, down. Little slivers, left to die, and the irony was that her nimble surgeon's hands had mended hundreds upon hundreds of broken hearts – yet, she couldn't fix the one that mattered most?

The scrub room door swung shut behind her as she ran. Tendrils of Teddy's hair stuck to the sheen of cold sweat that dampened her cheeks, though the tears had yet to escape from the weave of her lashes.

Oh, but escape they would. They would.

She couldn't think. The terror and the confusion and the unadulterated shock had rattled her to the bone – all she could do was run; run, so the wave of true agony that was surely on its way would hold off for another tick of a moment.

"Altman, do you have a minute?" A hand chafed her shoulder with inexplicable calm – how could anyone's voice hold steady in the light of something like this?

And then came the riptide.

"Don't touch me!" The scream was inhuman, hoarse enough to scrape away at eardrums. Barely concealed in its sheer vulnerability was the raw torment, only expressed by the wordless keening Teddy had no will or reason to hold back.

_Henry is dead. He's dead. _

Nothing, nothing at all, could even hope to touch her through the haze of grief and anguish that suffocated her in a sea with no release.

"Teddy? Teddy, what's wrong? What happened?"

She had no answer. To encompass how wrong it all was – there were no words. All she could do was keep breathing, but even that became too much to handle. The floor came up to meet her as Teddy's knees gave way, and she was barely aware of a capable pair of arms catching her around the waist.

_They weren't Henry's arms._

Teddy wished she could feel no more, though she knew no unconsciousness would serve as a good enough anaesthetic to desensitize her ravaged heart.

"Teddy!"

* * *

A breath came like a flutter of a feather as Teddy's hand poised itself over the thing in the sink. Hoping… but for what?

The double red line was unmistakable.

_How wrong this is. _Teddy thought.

There was so much fear. She had never felt so unequivocally alone – alone in a mess not even her lionhearted spirit could withstand. The tears came in a torrent; she cried for the husband she lost, she cried for her Henry. And most of all, she cried for the unborn child she carried who would never know its father.

* * *

Teddy lifted her olive tank top as she trod along the rim of the carpet in Henry's bathroom.

Her back was turned to the mirror so she couldn't see how harshly her shoulder blades jutted; they were almost like wings. As her hands stroked the skin of her swollen belly, she once again felt the pang of alarm at the stillness within. 18 weeks – the baby should've been kicking; she should've been showing far more than she was. Yet, there was a barely discernible bulge between her narrow hips, hard to the touch, so stagnant and so, so cold.

And then she was no longer alone.

"Oh!" Teddy's gasp was a whisper of wonder – of hope, of home, and all the other things she was deprived of since _he _left her forever. A single tear traced her cheekbone with its path, dripping onto the hand that rested just above the bulge. The hand that had just felt the most miraculous thing – her baby.

Henry's baby.

_And then the world began again. _

* * *

**A/N: Just a flashback chapter to clear up the timeline and stuff. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I get my next review *wink wink*! Thank you for you continued support, guys. **


	6. Let Me In

**Thank you once again for the reviews and support! I always appreciate plot ideas. **

* * *

_I had a mind to try to stop you_  
_Let me in, let me in._

* * *

Addie wiped away the tears that trickled down Teddy's cheeks with her impeccably manicured fingers. The tears didn't stop even in her restless sleep.

"I'm so sorry." Addie's hushed whisper found no ears but her own.

Meanwhile, Derek watched on with an inquiring look on his face. Never had he seen such a look of tenderness pass across his ex-wife's face; she'd certainly never worried over _him _with such intensity. Shaking it off, Derek strode over to the cot which Teddy slumbered in.

"We're ready for you, Teddy," he said softly.

* * *

The trip to radiology was uneventful. Teddy's eyes never left Addie's as she worked to put a composed expression on her face. Her secret was out; what would happen now?

A nurse accompanied the gurney into the CT room and eased Teddy's head onto the pillow.

"Hold still, sweetheart." Addie teased. Teddy rolled her eyes, making a show of locking her limbs. A grudging smile played upon the corners of her battered lips, earning her a laugh from Addie over the intercom. "You'll be fine."

Teddy knew she shouldn't speak while in the scanner, but she yearned to reply with an _of course I'll be. _The worry in Addie's voice was wholly unnecessary.

"And… scans are up."

An urgent undertone crept into Derek's voice as he flipped the intercom switch briefly. "There's a hemorrhage in her brain tissue caused by the trauma."

"What does that mean?"

"It's putting a lot of pressure on her brain, and I'll need to get her into an OR to drain it with a catheter, fast. It's right there –" Derek pointed to a spot on the CT. "– and time is of the essence here. I suspected a depressed skull fracture before and now I'm sure."

"What's going to happen if you… if you can't –" The fear twisted Addie's words into a croak.

Derek pursed his lips.

"For God's sake, tell me, Derek!"

Sighing, he muttered unwillingly: "There's a 40% mortality rate with this kind of brain bleed. The rate for certain degrees of mental impairment are even higher. It's risky, but I'm sure she'll pull through. Teddy's a fighter."

As soon as those last words left his mouth, a melee of beeping permeated the glass. The intercom wasn't on, but Addie and Derek both could still hear – "Oh god…" Addie's eyes locked onto Teddy's white-gowned figure. Her stiletto heels scraped at the linoleum as she threw the CT room door open, running so she could reach Teddy in the CT scanner. Teddy's convulsions rattled the thin mattress and Addie's attempts at quelling them were futile – what was happening?

"She's seizing!" Derek yelled at the radiologist. "Get her out of there!"

"Derek, do something!" Addie sobbed, using a strength she didn't have to stop Teddy from falling off the narrow CT bed. The spasms tearing through Teddy's body had yet to cease.

"Get out of the way!" Derek shoved Addie with more roughness than he intended, but at that moment he had more pressing matters to worry about. Knowing Teddy would jerk out of his arms if he tried to lift her to the ground, he enlisted the help of three nurses and the radiologist on the floor. "We need to get her to the OR _right now._"

"What are you going to do?" Addie asked fearfully as she ran alongside the gurney.

Derek's voice was determined as he answered: "I'll be using a catheter to drain the excess blood; hopefully, it'll relieve the pressure the hematoma is putting on her brain." He jabbed at the elevator button more times than necessary. "Hurry _up_!"

Teddy's convulsions subsided as the elevator neared the OR floor; her eyes remained closed, and her stillness terrified Addie more than the spasms did.

"Teddy, it's me. It's Addie. Can you hear me?" Addie hand clasped Teddy's.

Teddy's fingers remained limp upon the sheets.

"Addison, we need to move." Derek's eyes were locked onto numbers above the sliding doors.

She didn't relinquish her grip.

"Come on, Addie."

The doors slid open agonizingly slowly, but it was only a short sprint from the elevator to OR 3. Derek broke away from the gurney and allowed the nurses to prep Teddy for surgery so he could scrub.

Addie followed close behind.

The sound of gushing water masked Addie's entrance into the scrub room. Staring through to the OR, she slung off her stilettos in exchange for a pair of sneakers and shoe covers. There was no way Derek could keep her out of this surgery.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm scrubbing in."

"No, you're not."

"Screw you."

"You're not allowed in here, you know that. I don't what's going on with you and Altman, but I've seen the way you look at her and I don't need that in my OR."

"That's right; you don't know the first thing about my relationship with her. Now, do you want to stand here and fight with me or get your ass into that OR and save her?" Addie's voice broke on the last word as she flung a finger towards Teddy's listless form.

"You're the one wasting her time, Addie. Please, go up to the gallery. Just… just do it." Derek's hand hovered over the door sensor as she readied himself to enter the OR. Teddy's head was already in a brace, and a few of her golden locks littered the ground beneath the OR table. The anaesthesiologist gave a thumbs-up.

"Wait!" Addie's voice wavered. She _had _to be in that OR, but was she ready to pay the price?

Derek paused, an eyebrow raised in spite of the seriousness of the situation.

"Derek… Derek, she's – she's pregnant." Addie divulged the words with some difficulty – she'd just betrayed a secret Teddy had trusted only her with. "I need to be in there. Please, to monitor the baby. I swear I won't be a pain. Please."

He gaped. "What?"

"I'm not lying."

"I didn't say you were – okay, okay, quickly!" Derek turned on his heel and extended his hands for a pair of gloves. "Sit over there; you can set up the fetal monitors while I work."

Addie was too preoccupied to even shoot Derek a grateful look.

* * *

"How's she doing?"

Derek set aside an instrument before answering. "She's fine, so far. Your Teddy's strong."

Addie was surprised she could still smile.

"What about… the baby?" Derek prompted.

"Its heart rate is steady – that's a good sign."

"Boy or girl?"

"I don't know."

"Didn't Teddy tell you?"

"No… honestly, I don't think she knows herself."

"Why not?"

"She hasn't had any prenatal care as far as I know; if this baby is Henry's like she says it is, it's awfully small if she's this far along."

The memory of Henry's name lingering upon Teddy's lips in a pained whisper gnawed away at Addie's heart.

"Hang on – Henry's? But… but he's…"

"The baby is a little less than 20 weeks old."

Derek's brow furrowed. Even he could see that Teddy's barely discernable baby bump (which he'd only noticed after Addie had pointed it out) wasn't normal. As for Henry being the father – he didn't know what to think.

"It's possible, you know." Addie said defensively.

"I know… it's just that…"

"It's not probable." She finished Derek's sentence, sighing. She knew.

* * *

**That's it for now; I hope you enjoyed! This was a bit of a lame chapter, I know, but i wanted to be thorough. Please, please review. Each one means more to me than you know.**


	7. Oh Dear

_Oh dear, out here_  
_Everybody stumbles on fear_  
_Who cares if we're scared?_  
_Everyone is on their own._

* * *

_Ow. _Teddy woke to the sensation of daggers being twisted into her skull. The pounding of the blood through her ears deafened her to the mechanical beeps emitted from the many monitors standing as sentinels around her bed – where was she?

"Hey." A familiar male voice made itself known over all the turmoil in Teddy's head. She tried to reply… and an obstruction in her throat triggered an onslaught of choking and gagging. Teddy started to panic, her hands grabbling at the tape securing a tube into her mouth – she couldn't breathe! Owen patiently extricated the tube, shushing Teddy's attempts to speak and rubbing her back as she coughed.

"O-owen? What…" Her words came weak and wavering, and the movement of her jaw set off a gnawing pain starting somewhere along her left cheekbone, numbed but not quite erased by the drugs. Teddy couldn't open her eyes wide enough to see his face. "What happened?"

Owen's fists balled up involuntarily when Teddy winced. All these years, she had never been one to show her pain, and seeing her lying there broken had taken its toll on Owen.

"You were mugged. This guy – he beat you up pretty badly, Teddy." Owen's voice wafted over from the left, concern hanging off every word. Teddy struggled to turn her head. "Don't you remember?"

She mumbled a confused "no".

Owen's hand twitched towards his pager – to page Derek Shepherd, no doubt. But there was something he had to do first…

"Where's… where's Addie? I remember; she was… she…" Teddy made another attempt at speaking before Owen could say anything else. Her vision swam in and out of focus as she fought against the pharmaceuticals.

"She's fine. You're not so good, though. Brain bleed – you seized once, can you remember that? You lost a lot of blood. And…"

Owen seemed to be steeling himself to say – or ask – something.

"Why…" Owen's brow furrowed. His deliberation had Teddy on edge, but still he spoke as if his words had been chosen with the utmost care.

"What?" Teddy blurted. "Owen, what?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He raised a pair of accusing eyes as he looked directly at her.

Teddy didn't speak. She knew; she knew what he was talking about, and her heart started thrumming a nervous rhythm – that was made evident by the hastening of the heart rate monitor's beeping.

"Teddy, talk to me."

"I- " The words wouldn't come. She couldn't say it.

"Every time we spoke and you didn't tell me, you were lying. Why, Teddy? Why would you keep this from me? After us, after our friendship, after everything – did you think you couldn't trust me with this?" Owen's voice rose, and Teddy could focus on little else but the pain in her head and the rawest look of betrayal she'd ever seen manifest itself in the depths of her ex-best friend's eyes.

"What was there to tell?" Teddy mouthed helplessly.

"Anything. Everything. I'm your _friend, _Teddy."

"I couldn't."

Owen's face hardened when Teddy still wouldn't let her walls down. "Whose baby is it?" His voice came harsher than it had to, making Teddy flinch.

"Whose do you think it is?" Teddy shot back, angered.

"Well, _I _don't know."

"Oh, Owen. Who else's baby could this be but Henry's?"

Owen's eyes filled with mistrust as he stared at the place where a baby bump should be. Four and a half months since Henry died; Teddy was barely showing. Owen knew how much Teddy loved Henry – he'd seen her shatter into a million pieces upon the OR floor as her hand lifted the sheet off his dead body.

But she was lying. She had to be. There was no way…

And what was with Addison Montgomery? Yes, Teddy was grieving - but if this was the coping method she'd decided on, Owen didn't know what to think. Stalking out of the room, he feigned deafness at Teddy's cries for him to stay, to let her explain…

"Tell me. Owen, please. Is my baby okay?" A last, defeated whisper floated from Teddy's lips.

Owen paused. One second… two… three. And then he walked away.

_He walked away._

By not answering, Owen had just imposed the worst cruelty he was capable of upon a woman who was once his very best friend.

"Owen!"

* * *

"Have you had any nausea or vomiting?"

"Not really."

"Don't downplay anything. This is important."

Teddy nodded mutely, chest tight with worry.

"Slight nausea, but no vomiting." She let Derek probe along her hairline, wincing when his fingers touched the tender lump on her forehead.

"Sorry."

"Is my baby okay?" Teddy couldn't hold off any longer.

Derek didn't say anything; he shone the light at the end of his pen into Teddy's eyes, watching the green take on an iridescent, gemstone-like quality.

"Shepherd!" Teddy's voice cracked in panic. If everything was okay, why wouldn't he just say?

"Your baby will be fine – for now. I'll send Addison in if you want me to."

"Please do."

"Alright." Derek perched himself on the edge of Teddy's bed before easing into another line of questioning.

"So, tell me – what do you remember?"

"Owen… Owen said that I… we got mugged? I can remember… I remember Addie being there."

"That's all?"

"Why? What else happened?"

"I think I'll let Addison tell you that part." Derek's face betrayed none of his misgivings about what her amnesia meant. Lightly prying, he asked: "Anything you remember from before your seizure?"

Teddy shook her head, confusion blossoming across her features.

"That's okay. I'll be checking up on you, but if the nausea and headaches get worse, you page me immediately. Understand?"

* * *

**Please, please, please review! Give me some ideas for the next couple chapters (and tell me if you'd like me to continue). This was really fun to write (because I'm evil Shonda spawn) - I hope it was just as fun to read!**


	8. Gonna Be OK

**Thank you for the reviews! New (rambling) chapter for you all.**

* * *

_I see the storm clouds in your eyes. Don't be afraid to taste the tears you cry._

_Bring the good out of the bad - there's an awful lot of beauty in that._

* * *

"Addie!" A fragmented whisper floated off Teddy's swollen lips.

"Hey, babe." The _babe _slipped out before Addie could stop it, and her cheeks flushed a light red.

Teddy was too distracted to notice, and her next words came full of anguish: "My baby, Addie, why won't they tell me? Owen, Derek – why? What's wrong with him – or her – Addie? Tell me! It's – it's not… dead? Owen, he… he left before… he wouldn't say…"

Addie cut off Teddy's near-incoherent rambling with a motherly shush. Easing herself onto the mattress, Addie kissed the serrated split of the skin on Teddy's cheekbone before vowing: "She's fine. I promise."

"She?"

Addie smiled coyly. "Or he… do you wanna see?"

Teddy nodded in fascination, unable to speak. _I'll get to see my baby?_

The wheels of the portable ultrasound squeaked against the linoleum, and she sat up eagerly, ignoring the instant vertigo that shot through her. _Ughh. _Teddy willed the spinning of her head to settle. _Don't throw up again. _

Addie reached an arm out to steady her. "Whoa, there. Careful."

"I'm fine. Let me see, Addie!" The impatience leaked into Teddy's voice.

Addie heeded Teddy's insistent demands with a gracious grin and squeezed the gel onto Teddy's abdomen; again, a slight twinge of distrust made itself known when she saw how little Teddy was showing. With the ultrasound wand in hand, Addie slowly probed across the tan skin, careful to assert only the lightest pressure where the bruises started.

The screen blinked into clarity, and Teddy gasped. "Oh!"

"Hey, I was right. Look, it's your little girl!" Addie pointed, watching a radiant smile inch its way onto Teddy's battered face. She truly was beautiful, even marred by the punches she'd endured, and Addie couldn't tear her eyes away.

_My sweet baby. _Teddy's hand curled around the sheets where Addie couldn't see. She was inadvertently imagining Henry's hand cradling hers… how cruel it was that this moment was tinged bittersweet because she wasn't with him. Teddy had never imagined she'd be a mother without Henry by her side.

_You're a mess, just like any other ordinary wife. _Henry's voice suddenly sounded, so clearly that Teddy nearly turned her head. No… just another memory blown her way on the wind, but she _was _a mess without him – Henry was right about that.

"Did anything happen to her when… when…" Teddy's voice trailed off in confusion, and picked up again. "Owen said I got mugged."

"You don't remember?"

"No, but Derek said it might have been because of the seizure. I don't remember that, either."

"Well, I told you. She's perfect." Addie directed her attention back to the grainy black-and-white image of the little baby.

_Wait a second. _Addie struggled to keep her face impassive as she turned the screen away. Not little - the baby was big… just big enough to be four and a half months old. _She was telling the truth?_

"Hey, I wasn't done looking!" Teddy protested, too caught up in the spell of seeing her daughter for the first time to notice anything amiss. Slowly readjusting the screen, Addie gave another cursory glance at Teddy's belly under the ultrasound wand. Small. Slight. In no way did the bulge correspond to what Addie was seeing on the screen – and Addie knew exactly what that meant.

"So, you and Henry. Did you plan – I mean, were you trying?"

"No. I only realized… I was too caught up in everything to notice…" Henry's VHL didn't leave much room for anything else, and what with the disease being hereditary…

"Would you happen to know around when your last menstrual cycle was?" Addie cursed herself internally for her shameless prying, but she couldn't help it.

"I… I really don't know. Why?"

"Nothing, really. Just being your OB – if you'd like me to be, of course."

Teddy grinned. "Anything I should be worried about, doctor?"

At this, Addie bit her lip. "Um…"

A grimace spread across Teddy's face. "Not funny, Addie."

"No, Teddy, I'm not… look, at this point I can't be sure, but…"

"Addie!"

"Okay," Addie exhaled sharply. "When you told me this baby was Henry's… I didn't believe you at first. I believe you now, though, I do!" She quickly added, seeing the look on Teddy's face. "The fetus is at a healthy size for a four-month old, but I couldn't see that just by… you know, looking at you. The ultrasound showed an abnormality, but not with the baby."

"With me?" Teddy's heart sank.

"Your amniotic fluid is at a low level. Now, I don't want you to worry, okay? At this point, we can monitor you and do routine checks. You'd be safe to go home after your injuries heal, but if you'd like I could keep you here."

A tear trickled down Teddy's cheekbone. She'd thought after seeing her baby that there'd be no more tears.

_I need you. I need you, Henry._

As she thought this, Addie's arms came to rest around her shoulders. And it was Addie's voice that consoled her, Addie's voice that hummed an unfamiliar yet comforting song…

_"Rest, and know you're safe, don't be afraid. Everything is gonna be okay."_

* * *

"What the hell, Hunt?" Addie stormed out of the room after Teddy's eyes slid shut for the night. She'd decided against her better judgement to go against Teddy's previous clamors for her to stay, to wait, to not do what she was about to do.

"Montgomery, what…" Owen looked up from his chart and took a step back from the fury emanating from every strand of Addie's fiery hair.

"You accused her of… of cheating on her dead husband?" Addie shouted, with Teddy a single glass pane away.

"Who said that?"

"She did!"

"I – well, I – what else was I supposed to say?"

"Pretty much anything else, idiot."

"Hey! What makes you think you can call me that? I'm the Chief of Surgery! And she _is_ cheating on him by being with you. What did you do to get her to like you, huh?"

"Don't you dare say things like that, _Chief_. I would never force her into anything – and can you blame me for being there for her while you're out here like a selfish ass?"

"I wasn't being selfish. It was justified." Owen squared his shoulders.

"Don't you know your best friend well enough to know she'd never have sex with another man after Henry? It _was _Henry's baby. Idiot!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean that the baby she's carrying is Henry's, judging by the timeline. She was with him in the hospital every minute of every single freaking day. If you want to subject her to a paternity test like the bastard you are – well, go for it!"

"She… she wasn't lying?" Owen stammered, aghast.

"No, she wasn't," Addie crossed her arms. "And I can't even be _really _mad at you since I thought the same thing – except I gave her a chance to explain."

"But..."

"But what? But she wasn't showing? Well, you could've waited for her obstetricianto do the freaking ultrasound before flinging accusations everywhere. As if she wasn't upset enough! You should have been in there with her – if she couldn't have Henry, at least her best friend would've been there to hold her hand!"

"You were there… she wouldn't have needed me anyway." Owen floundered for excuses.

"Like hell she wouldn't have. And I'll never try to replace Henry. I'd die first."

"I'm… I'm so sorry."

"Tell that to her." Addie gave Owen a dirty look.

"I can't. Not after…"

"You'll have to, you coward. You hurt her; you're the one who has to fix her. I've done all that I can."

"She's okay, right?"

"No, she isn't! Haven't you been listening?"

"I meant… with her baby."

"She's fine, for now. There's been a complication, but it's under control."

Owen shot Addie a half-defensive, half-sheepish look before gathering up his charts and heading up the hallway – the opposite way from Teddy's room. No, he wasn't ready to face her just yet.

* * *

Teddy, meanwhile, was pretending to be asleep. She'd heard it all – what had she thought of it?

_I'll never try to replace Henry. I'd die first. _Addie's words echoed in Teddy's mind. Were those words enough to prove Addie's love?

* * *

**I hoped you like this! Tell me where you want to see this story go, either in PMs or reviews. :3 Should I introduce Arizona and Callie into this? What should Owen's role be?**


End file.
